1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of boating accessories, and more particularly to a boat docking device.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,986; 4,667,617; 4,932,700 and 5,116,260 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse boating devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical boat docking device.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved boat docking device and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.